dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes and Masterminds
}} Heroes and Masterminds is the twenty-third episode of The Dragon Prince and fifth chapter of the third book, "'Sun". Rayla and Callum race across the desert to find Nyx. As Katolis prepares for war, Ezran gets help from an unlikely source. Plot Inside the prison of Katolis, Ezran attempts to get some sleep as he hears something at the iron bar opening above him. Happily he realizes his visitor to be his loyal friend Bait and wishes he could escape, but shows the Glow Toad his chained arms. Bait proceeds to rain a bunch of jelly tarts into Ezran's cell, so he would at least not go hungry, then squishes inside to join him. Panicked about Zym's disappearance, Rayla and Callum search for their missing mounts, which are found on a sand dune near the oasis. Though Rayla's Shadowpaw quickly joins their side after being whistled for, Callum's Moonstrider seems distracted and disturbed. A number of Soulfang Serpents emerge, leaving Rayla to warn her friend to be still before she engages in a fight with the snake-like creatures. Despite successful cuts against her enemies, Rayla fails to hinder a serpent from biting the Moonstrider, which leaves it as an empty husk, before it dashes off. When another snake decides to bite down on Callum, Rayla rushes to his aid and pulls him back behind the oasis' barrier, where the serpent dissolves. The two are left no choice but to wait until sunrise. In Katolis, Viren enters the throne room to claim the crown, against the approval of Opeli, who reminds him that Katolian law demands an orphan to become the new ruler. Viren jokingly states that his parents are dead, then takes the crown while stating that he is the law himself. Satisfied, Saleer motivates the crowd to cheer for their new king, when Corvus pulls Opeli aside, urging her to flee to Duren if the two of them intended to live. Soren notices them escape and cuts them off in a hallway. While on the way to find Nyx, Callum bounces around wildly on the Shadowpaw, seeing as he is unused to its movements. Rayla suggests to hold onto her, which Callum agrees to, if it wouldn't be weird for her. She questions why it would be weird, not understanding his awkwardness after their previous kiss, but allows him to hug her from the back regardless. When asked how they would find their target, Rayla tells Callum that she has learned some tracking tips from Corvus and is currently following the Ambler. While Ezran and Bait fill up on jelly tarts, someone approaches, so Ezran tells Bait to hide, which he does - underneath three jelly tarts. When the visitor turns out to be Soren, he frees Ezran and escorts him through the dungeon. He explains to Ezran that he is helping him as he failed to protect his father and wants to assure that nothing happens to his new king, as it is his duty as member of the Crownsguard. Ezran thanks him. Upon finally spotting the Ambler, Rayla and Callum realize it is stuck again, so they hurry towards it in hopes to catch up. ... Soren brings the hay cart into a nearby forest, where Opeli, Corvus and Barius await him. Ezran thanks the group for working together to save him, when Soren has to part with them again as not to raise his father's suspicions, while the rest would bring him to his rendevouz point to travel to Xadia. ... When Nyx threatens to escape by flight, Zym electrocutes the Skywing Elf numerous times until finally causing her to crash land in the sand. Now hurt and unable to fly, Nyx is exposed to the Soulfang Serpents circling her. Taking this chance, Rayla grabs Callum and jumps off the Ambler with him while holding onto a robe, where Zym rejoins them gleefully. They then make their way over towards Nyx. Corvus equips Ezran with a backpack while telling him to find his brother, when Phoe-Phoe suddenly descends from the sky, accompanied by Lujanne. The Moonshadow Elf explains that she was surprised to receive a message from Katolis and comments on Soren's clumsy way to express himself, but is happy to assist. After sharing a heartfelt goodbye with his friends and almost getting crushed by Barius' hug, Ezran mounts Phoe-Phoe and flies off. Corvus then wonders how Lujanne would return home, but she says that she wants to travel around some and mess with humans, then transforms her appearance to look more human, much to the confusion of the group. Nyx pleads for help, which, despite being ill received, motivates Rayla to rush to her aid while the Skywing Elf desperately dodges the deadly snakes. Rayla skillfully slices each enemy in half, opening a path for escape, where Callum offers Nyx his hand to climb up a nearby hill into safety. The three escape onto the Ambler, where Nyx wonders why she had been rescued, blaming it on her undeniable charms. Callum interrupts and exclaims that Rayla is a hero. One who is brave and selfless, without worrying what others may think of her, as long as she does what is right. As he goes on to pour out heartfelt compliments, he finds himself get carried away and soon locks his lips with Rayla's. Realizing what he did, he tries to apologize, but Rayla asks him to shut up, then pulls him by his scarf before returning yet another passionate kiss. The two lean their foreheads against each other, sharing more affectionate gestures while riding into the night on top of the Ambler. Cast Trivia *Lujanne's sequence of changing into a disguise is a reference to the transformation animation of the ''Sailor Moon'' franchise. *A continuity error can be spotted when Lujanne transforms into a human, as she features only four fingers after transforming, yet the credit art shows her with five fingers. *Nyx's line "Soulfangs, why did it have to be Soulfangs?" is a reference to the famous line "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" from the first Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Despite its popularity, "Rayllum" was originally not planned to happen in the series and was later added due to the crews' fondness of the pairing.Polygon.com Credits *An illustration shows Callum with a gourd and posing identical to Sokka from the Avatar: The Last Airbender episode "The Desert" where he first drank cactus juice. *The man courting Lujanne in the credits is the same man who challenged the wielder of the sunforged dagger in "The Dagger and the Wolf". References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Book Three